


To The Band Who Meant It All

by partyghoul



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to My Chemical Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Band Who Meant It All

On a Friday night, in March’s near end

You sent the message I can’t quite comprehend.

From early bullets to late weapons,

You taught us all the most valuable of lessons.

“Never let them take you alive,” you said.

We stayed after The Black Parade was Dead,

We trudged through the Revenge with melodic phrase,

We even fought through the Danger Days.

And maybe, we thought, even with the delays,

You’d have another challenge for all.

Unfortunately, you seemed to want us to fall.

I know you didn’t mean to leave us like this.

But your note was rather remiss.

It came out of nowhere, shocking us all to death.

Some of us seemed to lose our breath.

And through it all, I know you didn’t do it out of hate.

Maybe the pressure was becoming too great.

In short, I must use my words wisely,

To me, you all shine rather divinely.

You’ve said it to us before, hoping to advise;

“Never let them take the light behind your eyes.”

Remember what you mean to our lives,

your music will be the one thing that survives.

My dear friends, if you lose yourself by any chance,

even though they’re gone and may not advance,

You can always turn to My Chemical Romance.


End file.
